


they're such a car wreck together, aren't they?

by hawrthiacoopri



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, SO, enjoy the rare reddie content, i usually dont write this but it was requested and it was for a friends bday as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: “To be fair,” he began, “you were the one who put your hand on it and pushed it so I lost control.” Eddie simply shifted a little, looking deeper out the window. He hated when Richie was right. “It’s okay, though,” he started again. “We’re okay now, right?”“I don’t always want to have to be okay NOW,” Eddie whispered, his tears coming faster and thicker, but he showed no signs of crying besides them. “I want to always be okay. Do you understand, Rich?” His voice was quiet and Richie felt his heart break in between each word. “Not just… live accident to accident.”“I do too.” Richie glanced at Eddie, biting his lip as he saw Eddie crumple and heard him talk. “But life’s like that, Eddie. It gets messy.”“Oh, spare that shit,” Eddie grumbled, and they lapsed into silence.Somewhere in the middle of the silence, Eddie heard the flick of the radio’s switch and heard the familiar manufactured scratch of a record being set down before a song started.





	they're such a car wreck together, aren't they?

“And then you have to consider vibrancy, you know, and the realism of the flowers, and-”

“Richie, what do you think we’re going to do with our names?”

Eddie’s statement hung in the air like a bird that hasn’t yet taken off too far, and Richie looked away from the road at the boy in the seat beside him.

“Whaddya mean, Eds?” Richie looked back at the road when the other man, slouched down in his seat, sweater collar muffling his voice, tipped his jaw back so he was looking at the freeway ahead of them with his pointer finger.

“I mean,” He started huffily, “what are we going to do with our last names? Like, you know,” he said slowly, as if Richie was a toddler who needed to be spoken to slowly, “Kaspbrak and Tozier? What are we going to do with them when we’re married?”

Richie shook the mockery off, smiling slightly, and asked, “why change them at all? I mean, it’s a whole lotta paperwork, and I don’t exactly hate mine, I kinda like it, actually, had it my whole life-”

“/Because/,” Eddie emphasized, cutting him off, “it’s /important/ to me, Richie.” He ran a hand through his messy, brown hair, sighing through his sweater. “Is it… is it not important to you?”

Richie recognized Eddie’s nervousness and said quickly, “no, of course it is, Eddie. I just assumed… You know. You wouldn’t want to go through even more of a hassle, we already have to travel seven states away just to get married, you know,” he rambled, until Eddie put a hand over his on the wheel and pulled himself up. Richie nearly lost control of the steering when Eddie put his weight on it, and he yelped before Eddie nearly shrieked and took his hand off of it. He kept driving as Eddie began cursing shrilly at the feeling, rubbing his chest as he did so where the seatbelt had snapped him back.

“Jesus, Eds, calm-”

“FUCK, Richie, what was that-”

“It’s okay, Eddie, we’re fine, look-”

“WE ARE NOT FINE! WE ALMOST JUST CRASHED, RICHIE!” Eddie’s voice overrode Richie’s, and there was a moment of silence. No one spoke, and Richie kept his eyes on the road as Eddie looked out his window, legs and arms crossed. He felt angry, hot tears start to roll down his cheeks.

He loved his fiance, but sometimes he was just so fucking dumb.

Richie finally broke the silence.

“To be fair,” he began, “you were the one who put your hand on it and pushed it so I lost control.” Eddie simply shifted a little, looking deeper out the window. He hated when Richie was right. “It’s okay, though,” he started again. “We’re okay now, right?”

“I don’t always want to have to be okay NOW,” Eddie whispered, his tears coming faster and thicker, but he showed no signs of crying besides them. “I want to always be okay. Do you understand, Rich?” His voice was quiet and Richie felt his heart break in between each word. “Not just… live accident to accident.”

“I do too.” Richie glanced at Eddie, biting his lip as he saw Eddie crumple and heard him talk. “But life’s like that, Eddie. It gets messy.”

“Oh, spare that shit,” Eddie grumbled, and they lapsed into silence. The only sounds were of their old Chevy running on the freeway and Eddie’s shallow, hitching breaths as he used his breathing exercises. Richie subconsciously breathed in time with him; in, out, in long, out short, in short, out long… it was a habit at that point, to do them along with Eddie. It was second nature.

Somewhere in the middle of the silence, Eddie heard the flick of the radio’s switch and heard the familiar manufactured scratch of a record being set down before a song started. Eddie knew it immediately- it had been one of his favorites all through middle school.

“Sixteen candles make a lovely light,

But not as bright as your eyes tonight.

Blow out the candles,

Make your wish come true.

For I’ll be wishing that you love me too…”

The radio crooned the verses that had made thirteen year old Eddie’s heart melt out, and soon Richie joined in, softly and getting louder. Eddie could feel his face flushing and the tips of his ears getting redder.

“You’re only sixteen,  
But you’re my teenage queen.  
You’re the prettiest, the loveliest, girl

I’ve ever seen…  
Sixteen candles in my heart will glow…  
For ever and ever,  
For I love you so.”

Eddie stays silent, letting Richie sing and feeling his tears dry away. Richie let go of the steering wheel to hold Eddie’s shaking hand on his armrest, and over the quiet music he says, “you know, we can still change our name, since we lived.”

Eddie snorted. “Really?” he asked. “You’re still on that?”

“Well, yeah,” the bespectacled man said earnestly, pushing his hair behind his ear with the hand he was holding Eddie’s with before returning it to the steering wheel. “It seemed important to you. Do you still want to?”

“Of COURSE I still want to, Richie! We’ve only been engaged for a year now! I want to change my name, it’s the perfect way to- christ, you’re so dumb sometimes.” He ran a hand through his hair, sighing dramatically, making Richie laugh at him.

“You know, you’re cute when you’re mad.”

“What?” Eddie looked up quickly.

“Yeah.” Richie grinned at his partner with his usual boyish charm. “Your cheeks get all pink and blotchy and you mess your hair up.” Eddie touched his cheeks in wonder, feeling how warm they’d gotten over the last few minutes.

“Do they really?” He said meekly, before Richie reached over to pinch his cheeks and he groaned. “No, Rich, not that, anything but that!” Richie laughed at the protest, but he tweaked the brunet’s cheek anyway.

“I think Tozbrak sounds dumb,” he mused, “but Kaspzier sounds even dumber, don’t you think?”

“What if we just hyphenated our names?” Eddie suggested.

“What, like normal people?” Richie scoffed, ruffling his brown hair. “No! We’re gonna have a cool, hybrid name, Eds.”

Eddie pushed his hand off, grumbling, “stop, that’s annoying. And neither of them sound good.”

“Fuck that, do either of our names even sound good on their own? No! We both have weird last names! So, Eddie, let’s combine them to make one SUPER weird last name!”

“You’re impossible.” Eddie sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and Richie pulled into their garage as he finished his sentence.

“Hold that thought, Mister Tozbrack,” Richie said merrily, opening the door for Eddie.

“Keep this up and there’ll be no Mister ANYTHING for you, Richie Tozier.”

Richie smiled affectionately at the shorter man and pecked him on the lips, Eddie holding his collar to pull him down to lip level. Richie braced an arm against the small of his back, and he leaned Eddie backwards as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away, swinging the house keys he’d retrieved from Eddie’s back pocket around his finger.

“Yeah yeah, Mister Kaspzier. It’s your bedtime. Better hurry up.”


End file.
